


Harem Girl

by Jade_Max



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Max/pseuds/Jade_Max
Summary: While choosing Ahsoka's slave outfit in Season 4, pre Episode 12, Rex's control is tested beyond his limits with interesting consequences...





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka lifted another of the outfits that Rex has brought her, grimaced and placed it in the pile that would go back to the home of its owners. Mostly she'd already tried on several outfits that had been from the shop. A shop she could pay, if need be, and not feel guilty about using something. She pulled one of the outfits that Rex had passed over the door and held it up.

 A tube of burgundy and white, marked much like her skin, with fringe that hung from the bottom to probably her knees, she couldn't resist slipping into it with an anticipatory shiver. Raising her voice, she picked up their conversation where she'd left off. “I know we can track where the Zygerians took them, but what if we’re too late?” She pitched her voice to carry beyond the door. “What if, by the time we get there, they’re gone and we don’t find them?”

 “We will.” His insistence was immediate and almost drowned out by the musical tinkle of the bell tipped tassels as she adjusted the tube. It sat high on her thighs, encompassing her in a tightly wrapped piece of fabric that was easy to move in, but hid little. Stepping out boldly, she tried to ignore the way the long tassels swayed and shifted across her bare skin, hanging down to just below her knees. It tickled even as the bells on the ends of the strands clicking and chimed musically.

 Rex turned and his eyebrows arched before he shook his head. “You wear that and the General isn’t going to let you off the cruiser and onto the shuttle let alone out in public.”

 It wasn't 'the General' she wanted confining her to quarters and, hopefully, standing guard. “Too much, hm?”

 “Too little,” Rex corrected. “He said a costume with flash, not a towel with… fringe.”

 His dryness and the flash of appreciate she saw in his eyes made her laugh. A real, genuine laugh; trust Rex to be able to make her do it when the last thing she felt like was laughing. She turned and headed for the change room once more. “If you think this is bad, Rexster," she threw back as she closed the door and reached decisively for the outfit she'd only moment before decided she hadn't the nerve to wear in favor of what he called a towel with fringe, "I doubt you’ll like this one.”

  _Actually,_  she reflected as she held up the skimpy top and matching skirt.  _I'm hoping you_ really _like this one._

 Slipping out of the tube of fabric, she placed it in the 'discard' pile before turning the twin triangle top this way and that, figuring out how to put it on after a moment's inspection. Hooking the silica beaded halter around her neck with the ingenious clasp, she then did up the one around her back, reaching into the twin triangles to adjust her breasts with a sweep of her hand.

 A critical look at her reflection and she grinned. Cleavage. Excellent. She didn't normally have any and, while the outfit wasn't something she'd normally wear - with its next to sheer fabrics barely hiding her erect nipples and the globes of her breasts practically falling out - it was an empowering top.

 The matching skirt was easy to loop about her hips. Triple folded at the top, it hinted with shadows at the indent between her thighs before falling sheer to the floor. The fabric was attached to a belt that slung low across her hips, a flat gold plate in the center falling neatly between her hips to held the fabric down. A single piece, it was airy thin and she shivered as she adjusted it, looking at her reflection with a satisfied grin before pulling a dark veil from one of the hangars behind her.

 Drooping it across her face and lekku, a line of tiny silica beads anchored it across her nose and leant her an even more exotic look even as it effectively disguised her. Not that Rex wouldn’t know who she was, but knowing he couldn’t see her face was liberating. The beads were interwoven into the fabric along where her face met the stripped chevrons on her lekku and montrals.

 She smiled, her lips curving sexily behind the veil. If ever there was a slave outfit,  _this_  was it.

 Confident in her appearance and wondering how Rex would react to the change, for she'd never looked  _less_  like the young woman he knew, she swept out of the change room on bare feet, ensuring the sound of the door opening caught his attention. She took two steps as he turned and struck a pose.

 Hands on her hips, hip cocked, one leg slightly tilted inwards, her head at a coquettish angle, she knew she looked like a flirt; she  _felt_  like a flirt. Just  _once_  she wanted Rex to acknowledge the awareness she'd seen simmering in his eyes since Umbara. He'd looked at her different ever since their conversation and she... she  _liked_  that different; wanted to see where it would lead. She  _wanted_  him to see her as more than just his Commander and didn't know how to get there.

 This, she knew, was a low stunt but it was the only one she could think of that might remotely work.

 Rex's gaze landed on her and his whole body stiffened as he snapped to attention, his eyes widening almost comically. He blinked slowly, as if not crediting his eye sight. And, as she watched, blood suffused his face, starting low, at the neck of his armor and slowly crawling up his neck, across his chin and into his cheeks until he was a very interesting shade of pink from the top of his head downwards.

  _Does he blush all over?_

 It was a scandalous thought and the sudden urge to  _know_  was almost her undoing. Instead she lifted her arms and stretched, watching beneath hooded lids as he swallowed hard, his gaze taking in the lines of her arms as they stretched over her head and then, to her delight, swept downwards in a slow, heated and wordless caress. In his eyes was an expression, a  _want_  she'd never seen before and she let him look his fill, silently thrilled the way his gaze lingered on her exposed cleavage and the dip of her waist.

 Her words, when she finally spoke, were supposed to be teasing, a taunt and instead came out a sultry, sexy challenge of a purr as she slowly lowered her arms to hold them wide. “What do you think?”

 “No.”

 He didn't even hesitate, though his throat worked to get his response out. Grinning behind the veil at his obvious discomfort she spun in place, providing him with a view of more sienna colored flesh than she'd ever flashed at anyone. She caught the way his hands re-fisted, as if he were resisting the urge to grab and shake her - or grab and something else to her, she hoped. A glance at his closed expression brought his next instruction.

 "Change.”

 The curt order should have undercut her confidence but, instead, did nothing but boost it. Her smile beneath the veil turned defiant along with the tilt of her head as she took a step towards him, one hand deliberately splayed across her hip, her fingers angled with deliberate intent along the belt towards where the flat gold ornament held the skirt down between her legs. Behind the veil she felt like a different person; like a woman who knew what she wanted and didn't have to be afraid to reach for it. So she challenged him.

 “I like it.”

 He shook his head once, emphatically, and deliberately turned away. If she hadn't been able to see her jaw work, she might have been insulted.

 “Not that one.”

 The barest flicker of uncertainty struck her and her determination faltered. “Rex-”

 “ _Change_ , Ahsoka.”

 His tone was hard and uncompromising except she could hear the undercurrent of desperation. She could sense it from him, a conflict which had never been more pronounced or obvious. It was that which spurred her onwards. Which made her reckless; which made her reach for what she... what  _they_ wanted.

 "Make me."

 His gaze snapped back to hers.

 There was a look in them she'd never expected to see, almost as if he were torn,  _hunted_ , and she took another step towards him. "Anakin told me to look the part;  _this_  is the part, isn't it?"

 "Ah _so_ ka."

 The way he said her name was a warning, a growled caution she decided to pay no heed to. Taking the last step between them, she daringly reached out to walk her fingers up his arm. "I'm supposed to be a slave girl, Rex," she told him softly, looking up at him through her lashes. "Don't I look the part?"

 His hand stopped hers by covering it, pressing her fingers down into the plastoid armor that covered his bicep. He then, to her delight, took another long look at her, an unmistakable heat flaring in his eyes. It was the same heat she'd seen in her Master's when he looked at Senator Amidala; a look she'd always wanted Rex to turn her way.

 And now he was - but was fighting it for all he was worth.

 "I don't think he meant a harem slave, Ahsoka."

 Daringly, she stepped closer, pressing herself shamelessly against him and wondering in the back of her mind where the bold, brazen hussy who seemed to have overtaken her had come from. "A slave is a slave, isn't she?"

 Rex's fingers tightened on hers, his jaw as hard a granite, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You're playing a part, not becoming the role," he admonished. Reaching down he made to pry her off. "Anakin would lock you up if he saw you right now."

 She nipped at his fingers through the veil when they came too close to her face and he jerked his hand back at the unexpected attack. "Anakin would likely commend me on my choice of costume," her head tilted flirtatiously. "We could take a poll; let the men decide."

  _"Nu draar!"_

 Her eyes widened at the emphatic use of Mando'a, a language she rarely heard him speak, and she sucked in a sharp breath only to have it knocked out of her as Rex seemed to snap.

 His mouth came down on hers through the veil, there but not really, an unexpected kiss that was possessive and passionate for all it was through a gossamer thin layer of cloth. The kiss was so unexpected she clung to him as he swept her backwards and around, off her feet, and onto the rail that separated the loft from the long fall below. He pinned her there.

 His arm were around her, keeping her anchored to him, and she had no choice but to spread her knees around his trim hips, plastoid biting into her bare flesh as the thin fabric proved no kind of protection against the hard armor. She didn't care as his codpiece nestled itself squarely at the apex of her thighs, making her hiss with the contact, nipping him.

 She tasted blood.

 Lifting his head, Rex looked down at her with eyes that gleamed, a splash of red on his lip. His tongue darted out to taste it before his gaze narrowed. "You are  _not_  wearing that for anyone else," he told her firmly.

 But she, as always, couldn't resist goading him. "By your reaction I'd say it's perfect."

 "You have no idea as to my reaction, Ahsoka," his hands flexed where they rested, one firmly on her backside holding her in place, the other in the center of her back under her lekku. As his fingers moved, Ahsoka let out another soft hiss, her eyes partially closing as she tilted her head to rub it further against him.

 Taking the hint, he lifted two fingers, capturing the dangling appendage gently and running his fingers across the end and tip.

 "Rex..." she moaned his name with a whimper.

 "No one else," he told her, his gaze on hers.

 "Wh-" her breath hitched. "Why not?"

 "Ahsoka..."

 "Show me, Rex... show me why not," she practically begged, arching her back into his touch.

 His other hand traveled up her side, catching the belt and shifting it. A simple tug and adjustment on his part and one of the slits now left her lower body covered in nothing more than a nearly nonexistent strip of gossamer fabric. She'd foregone her under things for they hadn't worked with the costume. His hand didn't stop to linger but instead moved upwards, sliding along the length of one lekku and making her shudder, her eyes glazing over as sensations ricocheted through her body.

 Pleasure spikes arced along her nerve endings and her hips moved of their own accord, pushing her barred lower half roughly against his plastoid covers. She was unable to bite back a moan of frustration as Rex ever so carefully ran one thumb along the length of the lekku that lay over her breast, slipping his hand around it to hold it with care and intent, the back of his hand rubbing the engorged nipple beneath it.

 The dual assault was too much combined with the skilled fingers at her back and she bowed sharply, pressing her body more firmly towards him, her legs clasping his hips even as her hands grasped the rails beside her tightly. "Rex!"

 "Nobody else," he told her fiercely.

 "Nob _ody_!" Her agreement was almost a shriek as he took advantage of her supplicant position, bending his head to press his lips against the lekku and breast, the engorged nipple beneath the fabric taught and visibly swollen, hard to the touch and a contrast to the warm and supple flesh that lay beside it. Rigid in his grasp, Ahsoka could only let out a mewl of pleasure that sounded suspiciously like his name.

 "This," his breath feathered against her skin and through the thin fabric to give her chill bumps, "is what happens when you look like a harem girl," he growled. His hand slid free and down, across the flat plane of her stomach towards the apex of her thigh even as his tongue continued to tease the sensitive nubs through the fabric.

 “Yes,” she gasped as he nipped at her.

 “ _My_  harem girl.”

 "Yours!” she agreed. “Rex!" his name was a moan as she thrashed her head. Her grip was tight against the rail for fear that if she let go she'd fall; not that Rex would  _let_  her. It only added to her excitement of the encounter. She was completely at his mercy. "Kiss me...  _please_  ki-."

 His lips brushed along the line of silica beads where the swells of her breasts were easily visible. She hissed as his lips brushed bare flesh and her hips bucked towards his as his hand slid between them. He eased away, to her dismay, only to replace the press of his codpiece with his hand. The gauntlets of his armor were awkward and he withdrew from her on a growl, making her cry out in denial as he physically placed some distance between them, leaving her precariously balanced on the loft railing.

 Their gazes locked and Rex lifted his hand to his lips, tearing the fasteners of his glove with his teeth, shaking off the gauntlet without any obvious care to its landing place. He was back then, his hand pressing to her core, his fingers sliding along her outer lips before delving straight in, the slickness of her core coating the twin digits immediately.

 She felt it, felt the way his hand tensed as her muscles squeezed him, letting out a surprised gasp as he curled his fingers inwards. "Rex!" She was begging now, unashamed of the fact and a gleam of satisfaction was in his eyes; satisfaction - and intent.

 His hand slid back and forth even as his lips came back to hers, the tang of blood still prominent on both the gossamer webbing between them and his lips. Frustration at the barrier made her wish she'd never worn it but that thought quickly vanished as he tilted his hand and brushed a startlingly sensitive place within her. Her lips were torn from his on a gasp, the feeling only amplified by the way his still gauntleted hand caressed her lekku between her shoulder blades.

 "No one else, Ahsoka," he told her with a growl, his hand sliding free from her willing body. His gaze locked on her heavily lidded ones and, as she watched, he lifted his fingers to his lips, running his tongue along one to taste her essence.

 She felt the implied caress clear to her toes, smelled the musk of her excitement and could  _sense_  his in a way she'd never before felt. His words were possessive, dangerous and, she realized somewhere in the back of her mind, not just about the clothes.

  _"No one."_

 "No one but you," she agreed breathlessly, restlessly, willing to give him anything if he’d just... just… "No one...  _Rex!_  Please. I need... I... Rex!"

 His hand was back between them briefly, the sound of something impacting the floor catching her attention, before she felt something that  _wasn't_ his hand press against her. The blunt, wide girth of his erection pressed against her molten core and her hips bucked forward unintentionally, forcing him forward. The cloth of his body suit prevented penetration as she slid, grinding herself against him with a cry that was half a sob of frustration.

 He groaned, his finger tips digging into her flesh and Ahsoka just about passed out from the pressure against her hypersensitive lekku, an unthinking plea bursting from her lips. The even,, deliberate thrusts of his hips as they undulated together was deliberate counterpoint to her desperation and was driving her out of her mind. The dual assault was suddenly too much, the pleasure-pain contrast so sharp she convulsed, his name a piercing shriek on her lips as her head was thrown back.

 Her body writhed in the throes of orgasm, her legs locking tightly about his hips, imprisoning him against her, the rush of her pleasure soaking the front of his suit. His hips thrust against hers, his forehead tilting forward to touch her collarbone as he shuddered against her with a groan that was her name, his arms like bands of durasteel about her back as the edges of the plastoid vambrace he still wore dug into her skin.

 Shuddering together, Ahsoka practically laid out over the nothingness below the loft, they panted in tandem as they fought to catch their breath. She was pliant in his arms, her fingers having dug into the railing she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to let it go again. She wasn't sure she  _wanted_  to. Lying there, with Rex against her, she could  _feel_  his heart racing against hers and relished it.

 He'd wanted her;  _still_  wanted her. It was all she'd hoped and more. A niggling thought wormed its way into the back of her mind. More... but less; he had restrained himself - why? She'd been willing.

  _More_  than willing...

 The thoughts disappeared as Rex stirred, recovering first and drawing her with him as he straightened, Ahsoka regarded him with dazed eyes. Their bodies were still aligned, still tightly held together by the strength of her thighs about his hips. Rex pried her hands free from the rail before taking her weight and her arms slid belatedly about his neck as he staggered the first couple of steps before sinking into a nearby chair. It forced her legs to shift and he hissed, echoing her gasp, as the friction rubbed them together once more.

 Then, to her very real surprise, he removed his hands and lifted them to her face, removing the veil she'd forgotten she was wearing. He searched her features for something and, unable to help herself, she smiled shyly. Despite the fact they'd not completed the act, she was still dizzy and reeling.

 "Wow."

 His answering frown wasn't what she was expecting. "Was that your goal, Ahsoka?"

 The soft, even question killed her smile. "My... goal?"

"To be anonymous," he lifted the veil for her to see. "To be a fantasy?  _My_  fantasy?"

 She sucked in a sharp breath; neither thought had really occurred to her. "No," she told him truthfully, making to move away only to be restrained once more by his implacable grip. Not yet recovered, she could do little more than attempt to shrug off his hold - unsuccessfully. "I only... I... I didn't..."

 To her surprise, Rex leaned in and smothered her answer with his lips, his kiss a deliberate, forceful assault that left her reeling and lightheaded; which was saying something after the mind blowing orgasm and his still hard cock nestled just shy of true intimacy at the vanguard to her still weeping core.

 When he pulled back, he surprised her again. "I'm glad you did."

_"Why?"_

 "I never would have touched you otherwise," he admitted evenly, his hands running up and down her arms, his thumbs brushing against the sweep of her lekku and the curves of her breasts. They framed her waist, dipped into the hollows and curves, making her shudder again. His expression hardened. "But you're not wearing  _this_  for Anakin or anyone else."

 "But what-," she shivered, making to lean forward and drawing a gasp from them both. Still sensitized and practically joined, her body was recovering for another round; for the round she now  _craved._ She wanted  _more_  of him;  _all_  of him. "Rex, I-"

 He abruptly separated them with a strangled groan, pushing her backwards on his lap to mid-thigh, Ahsoka making a guttural sound of protest and reaching for him only to be foiled once more as his hands covered hers. He drew them downwards, sliding across the curve of his breastplate and down, lower, until she met the soaked material of his body suit and the implacable hardness underneath. He pressed her hands against him and her fingers curled about the ridge curiously.

 She'd never seen, never  _felt_ a man like this and she thrilled to know he was in this state because of her.

 He kept her hands pressed against him for a long moment before removing them, lifting them back to his chest. "If I had to restrain myself," he met her gaze, his intense as if daring her to contradict him, "and failed, any male of any species that's capable of the act will no doubt be put to the test as well. I'm not putting you in that kind of danger, Ahsoka. I won't. I  _can't_. We'll find you something else."

 "Something else?"

 His lips quirked into the sexy half smile that always drew her crazy. "Something less... provocative."

 "I like provoking you."

 He chuckled, reaching up to cup her face with the hand that was bare and gently caressing her cheek before using his finger tips to trace the line of her lekku and down towards her breast. "I noticed."

 "I didn't hurt you did I?"

 His look was inquisitive and she gently reached out to touch his cut lip; a cut she hadn't noticed or remembered until it split with his half smile and glistened in the light.

 "No," he informed her softly. "You didn't hurt me."

 "Rex-"

 He shook his head and pressed her backwards, putting her back on her feet even as he regained his. His hands never left hers, but he seemed to deliberately put some distance between them. He reached down, adjusting her belt and hiding her from view once more; something she’d given no thought to. "But  _you_ are hurting, Ahsoka." he told her evenly, almost remorsefully. "I shouldn't have taken advantage."

 "I'm not-"

 He bent down, silencing her with a look that was both promise and threat and her breath caught in her throat, her heartbeat kicking back into high gear. "Your people are missing; you can't tell me that's not weighing heavily on your mind."

 She frowned; of course she couldn't.

 "When this is all over and your people found, if you want to celebrate with me-"

 Her heart leapt. "A  _private_  celebration?"

 "Of course; somewhere we can finish what we started here." He glanced downwards, his lips kicking back into his half smile. "But I have a request."

 "What's that?"

 He reached down to tap one finger against the silica beads that still circled her neck to keep the top in place. "You wear this for me so I can enjoy taking it off with my teeth."

 She didn't even consider saying no.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on his door shortly after midnight drew Rex's attention from the datapad in hand. He hadn't been able to sleep after being released from medbay since their return to the  _Resolute_ , and one particularly nasty blow between his shoulders blades, up and around one should, had left a mark even bacta couldn’t erase. To keep his mind off the uncomfortable itch/burn sensation of the new scar, he’d decided to review the duty rosters for the next couple of days and compare it with those he knew to be out of action.

 Thinking it was one of his men, someone who had a question about said duty roster the following day, or someone who needed his signature on a report urgently, he turned his attention back to his datapad as he grunted his answer, scanning to find his place.

 “Come in.”

 “Rex?”

 His head snapped up, his eyes widening in surprise as Ahsoka hesitantly peaked around the door. Leaping off the bed, the datapad dropping forgotten to the sheets, he scrambled for his shirt, thankful he’d not yet shucked the lower half of his fatigues.

 "At ease, Rex," she admonished, her fingers around the frame of the door, her smile hesitant, "it's just, me." 

That didn’t stop him from grabbing his shirt and sliding it on anyway. A quick tug had it over his head and down, adjusting the hem as his gaze went to the nervous looking Togrutan in his doorway. An awkward moment passed between them when their eyes locked and hers slid away, the chevrons on her montrals and lekku taking on a darker shade.

 Breaking the silence, he stood where he was, awkwardly, the fabric of the shirt chaffing the scar on his back. He strove for a neutral tone, struggling to reestablish barriers that had been destroyed before their last mission. “What can I do for you, Commander?"

 There was a moment before she looked back his way again, a determined sparkle taking root in her eyes before she pushed the door all the way open and stepped just over the threshold. “I wanted to see how you're doing."

 The shift in the air pressure brought her scent into the room. The same exotic blend of musk and spice that was uniquely hers and he swallowed hard, the words “It’s late” dying a premature death on his lips as he was assaulted by the memories that accompanied it.

  _Ahsoka on Kiros, delving through the things of her people to find a slave outfit; teasing him with the more outlandish ones he knew she’d never pick. Taunting him with one she’d never, he’d later ensure, wear for anyone else. With a fantasy so illicit and unthinkable at his fingertips he hadn’t been able to resist._

 He inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring. More images assaulted him as the heady, intoxicating scent of her traveled down his throat and into his lungs, dangerously permeating the very breath he took, every fiber of his being.

  _Her fingers digging into the rail, hear thrown back, her thighs about his hips, her long, elegant neck bowed towards him in supplication; an unconscious Togrutan sign of acceptance and surrender. Of her willingness to accept a mate; him._

 The urge, the  _need_ , to push her away to get some much needed spare was almost overwhelming. He swallowed hard, taking a step back instead, able to  _taste_  her on his tongue in the flavor of her scent. The extra step did little to put distance between them to allow him time to think.

 She was watching him with those same piercing eyes that had been half lidded with passion as she'd writhed in his arms a bare week ago. It wasn’t until they darkened in response to whatever she saw in his that he realized she was waiting for his response. He couldn’t hold her gaze and looked away, having completely lost the thread of conversation. What had been the question?

 What had she…

 The underlying concern in her expression triggered the aspect of his thought process that was necessary. Right. He mentally shook himself. How he was doing; ever concerned his Commander. He answered carefully. "I'm... fine."

 He caught her frown from the corner of his eye and tensed further as she stepped one step closer to him, closing the gap once more and shook her head once. “I read your report, Rex,” she paused, the strained, pained tone in her voice drawing his gaze back her way. "You were beaten and whipped while you were held captive."

 "No more so than any of the other slaves." He shook his head, "I've already been to medbay. I've been cleared to return to work in the morning."

"I know; I went and looked up the medic's report. It says..." she winced. "It says it was too late for the bacta to erase some of the scars." She hesitated. "Can I see?"

"See?"

 He echoed the request as he took another step back again, putting distance between them as his hands clenched at his sides, fighting the urge to reach for her.

 Ahsoka moved forward, closing the distance completely this time and placed one hand on his tense forearm. She looked up into his face, searching it - for what he didn’t know. Whatever it was, she finally smiled softly, a sad kind of smile. “Rex, you did all of this for me; you accepted this mission, got captured, were treated like a slave and were marked all because I personally asked you to be there.”

 “You would have done the same for me.”

 “In a heartbeat,” she agreed, her fingers sliding along his forearm towards his wrist and clenched fist. “I want to see what you suffered on my behalf."

 "Ahsoka-" Rex began in protest.

 “I  _need_  to see,” she reiterated, stepping into his personal space, her fingers sliding from his wrist to the hem of his shirt on his hip even as he tried to take another step back only to find his back against the wall. Her fingers began to move, balling the shirt between them, slowly tugging it upwards, her gaze never leaving his. “Please, Rex?”

 She was a hair breadth from him, so close he was breathing her in with every shallow breath. It destroyed his focus and her proximity was making it near impossible to concentrate on what she was saying. Every time he looked at them while she spoke, his train of thought derailed to be catapulted back to the day on Kiros when things had changed between them.

  _The undulation of her body as he kissed her, played with her, the shiver that wracks her frame when he toyed with her lekku. Her legs tight around his hips as he laid her flat across nothing, holding her tightly, safely, the press of her sex against his, the scent of it, the_ feel _of it against his constrained cock as he fought the need to bury himself to the hilt in her willing body._

 He swallowed hard, banishing the images with difficulty to find her watching him shrewdly, her hands having stilled with barley an inch of his stomach showing.

 "I'll only do this if you allow it," Ahsoka prompted softly, her fingers twitching on the shirt again but going no further.

 Only if he’d allow it; the choice every man, every clone wished. She looked so earnest, so desperate, he suddenly realized  _why_ she needed to see. She felt  _guilty_  for having been the catalyst for him coming to harm.

 Feeling like he was falling into the cyan abyss of her eyes, Rex swallowed and nodded.

 Her fingers were cool against the musculature of his abdomen as she slowly rolled the fabric of his shirt upwards. He waited as she drew it across his stomach, across his chest, lifting his arms and ducking his head so she could pull it off before standing before her without it. Ahsoka’s eyes darkened as she took in the lash mark over his shoulder, the one that was slightly puckered and came down across one pectoral.

 She stepped closer, her eyes firmly fixed on the mark and Rex deliberately turned his gaze away from her face, focusing beyond her as he concentrated on his breathing. Concentrated on anything  _except_  the last time she’d been so close.

  _Kix said something about needing to re-diagnose one of the men and getting Coric’s attention. I need to make the change in the roster so they’re both-_

 He jerked as her finger tips touched the end of the scar, his gaze shooting back to hers.

 “Does it still hurt?”

 “No,” his voice had dropped in pitch and he felt as if he were having trouble breathing with her so close. “Not anymore.”

 “Good.” She leaned in unexpectedly and he swore softly as her lips touched the end, just above his left nipple.

 “Ahsoka-”

 Her lips traveled upwards, towards his shoulder and he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the wall as he clenched his fists, any hope of not reacting to her long since fled. Her lips were soft, slightly damp and gentle on his flesh, evoking images of her kissing him elsewhere; ideas that had kept him warm through the long nights of his imprisonment with General Kenobi.

 She turned him slightly, drawing him away from the wall to snake one arm behind him to trace the long line down over his shoulder and across his back. There were a small series of crisscrossed lines near its base where he'd been struck multiple times but those, he knew, would fade in time. Her fingers lingered and then left, her mouth continuing on its gentle, thorough exploration of his scar as she pressed his shoulders back against the wall once more.

 “I don’t like to see you hurt, Rex,” her words were soft, feathering over his skin, but he  _felt_  them in his chest cavity like a blow to the solar plexus. “I’d do…  _anything_ ,” she pulled back to brush her lips across his jaw, having to press herself flush against him, her hands curling over his shoulders as she used his body for leverage, “to make this up to you.”

 “I don’t want your guilt.”

 “It wouldn’t be guilt,” she assured him, nipping gently with her teeth at the hard line under her lips. “Nor gracious.”

 Images flashed before his eyes too quickly to follow, possibilities based on their experience on Kiros; possibilities he’d only read or heard about thanks to the holo net.

 “Rex.”

 His throat worked.

 “Rex; look at me.”

 He shouldn’t.

 Looking at her was a bad idea and he was already teetering on the brink of control. Her finger tips brushed against his jaw, applying pressure, and he knew he was lost. His eyes opened as he slowly lowered his head, his gaze taking in the sweep of her montrals that came into view first, the darkened chevrons a testament to the fact he wasn’t the only one so affected by their proximity. He skimmed the Akul tooth head dress and down to meet those cyan orbs that had snared him upon their first meeting and never let him go.

 Her gaze searched his and then dropped to his lips, her own quirking in a little half smile that was reminiscent of his before coming back to look him full in the eyes. “Did I thank you?”

 He arched his eyebrows. “Ye-” clearing his throat he tried again. “There's no need."

 "There's  _every_  need," she chided. "This... mission was above and beyond in so many way. You did that, endured this," she pressed her lips to his scared shoulder without breaking eye contact, "for me."

 "You said your thanks on deck.”

 Perhaps said was too strong a word. A flash of a smile, a shared look and a mouthed 'thank you' and 'later', but he'd appreciated it all the same; it had made his captivity meaningful. Worth it. That smile had been thanks enough.

 “Properly?”

 His brows snapped together in confusion before she leaned in, brushing her lips softly, hesitantly against his. It was unpracticed, nothing like the kisses they’d shared on Kiros; an invitation and a reunion all at once. He kissed her back, more out of reflex than giving it conscious thought, his eyes remaining open, watching her without realizing he was doing it.

 She pulled back, her eyes opening, and he saw sudden uncertainty in their depths. She eased away, searching his features, her hands sliding down along his neck and leaving chill bumps in their wake before coming to a stop over his rapidly beating heart. “Rex?”

 He didn’t want her to be uncertain.

 “Are you okay?” Concern overshadowed the doubt as she noted his uneven breathing, her fingers clenching on his smooth chest before flattening again, gently brushing the new scar as her brow puckered. “I didn’t hurt you?”

 “No,” the word came out a half strangled gasp. “You didn’t hurt me.”

 “Then what-”

 “I’m trying to do the right thing, Ahsoka,” he told her huskily, his nails digging into his palms and undoubtedly leaving tiny half moon impressions. “You should leave before something happens.”

 She eased closer. “What if I want something to happen?” her words were heartfelt and dangerous, reckless. “What if I  _want_  to take care of you tonight, Rex? Like you did me on Kiros?”

 He stifled a groan at the images  _that_  evoked. There was so much they  _hadn’t_  done on Kiros, he wasn’t even sure if she knew half of it. Or if  _he_  knew half of it, for that matter. Still, despite their interlude on Kiros, they were no longer  _on_  Kiros. They were no longer in that shop with Ahsoka bedecked in all of the finery of a high classed harem slave. He felt obliged here, in their home, to try and dissuade her. “Anakin-”

 “Will never know; he’s not on board.” Her eyes sparkled. “Neither is Obi-Wan. I’m the only Jedi on the  _Resolute_ right now; and I  _want_  you.”

 It was the smile and the way her eyes gleamed that finally undid him. "Ahsoka..."

 Her head tilted, looking at him questioningly and he was lost. His hands unclenched, reaching for her, sliding over the cool sienna skin of her forearms, up across the tri-patterned bracers on her biceps to her barred shoulders and inwards to her neck. Cupping it, bracing it, tilting her chin  _just so_ , she shivered under his touch, her eyes darkening in tandem with chevrons on her lekku and montrals as his lips came down on hers in a fiercely gentle kiss that was unlike any kiss he'd shared with her yet.

 Her nails dug briefly into his chest as her hands clenched in surprise before sliding upwards, wrapping around his neck, her fingers lacing together at the base of his skull to tease his cropped hair. The fabric of her battle jerkin was rough against his skin, her lekku warm and firm as he bent to ravish her mouth with slow deliberation.

 He nibbled, sucked and nipped at her lips, applying pressure that caused hers to part only to pull back so that he could run his tongue over the swollen lower one as she sought firmer contact once again. He teased her, teased them both, exploring and tasting every millimeter of her swollen flesh with his lips and tongue.

 "Rex... you're... no fai-  _Rex_!"

 Ahsoka moaned softy, her fingers tight against his neck, struggling to draw him closer, back to the firm pressure she craved but Rex resisted, holding himself away as he feathered a kiss at the edge of her mouth, dipping his tongue into the tiny indent. She gasped, turning her mouth towards his and he repeated the action on the other side, her finger tips digging into his neck, her nails biting into flesh.

 It was the cue he'd been waiting for.

 His hands left her neck, sliding deliberately over her shoulders before following the contours of her body downwards, his fingers splayed partly around towards her back, his thumbs tracing long, firm lines down the sides of her lekku and down over her breasts. Her body shuddered under his touch, her breath catching as she clung to him, swaying forward, and Rex stepped into her, drawing her flush against him as his lips settled over hers once more, slanting to take advantage of her slightly parted ones.

 Her tongue met his as he kissed her with a thoroughness that left them both breathless and reeling, his hands sliding along her back and then down, cupping her rear with strong fingers and drawing her upwards. She sighed into his mouth as he lifted her from her feet, her legs parting to bracket his as he stepped away from the wall, his lips never leaving hers.

 Taking his cue, her legs lifted to wrap about his hips, her arms tightening around his shoulders as she adjusted her grip. The half dozen steps to his bunk were an eternity of sensations, or blissful torture as Ahsoka's mouth yielded to his, the softness of her curves molding to the hardness of his. His toes touched the edge of his bunk and his grip on her shifted once again, sliding one arm up her spine, under her lekku, making her arch into the touch as he tilted them both over and down, taking her to the thin mattress and standard issue blankets on the narrow pallet.

 Their lips parted as he braced himself on his forearms to not pin her completely with his weight, looking down at her to ensure this turn of events was what she wanted; that it was okay. Her fingers curled away from his neck, tracing thin lines down across his shoulders and over his chest without breaking skin. Her legs hung off the bunk, still bracketing his, their bodies flush from stomach to thigh and there was no doubt she could feel the strength of his desire against her belly as he could feel the way she pulsed against him with every beat of her heart.

 The mood changed with their shift in position, the undercurrent of attraction and need still present, but not all consuming; not  _pressing._  Rex took the time to  _enjoy_ , to let  _her_  enjoy, instead of just succumbing to the electrically charged animalistic pull between them.

 Passions banked, but not extinguished, it simmered between them with the heady promise of completion; if they dared to reach for it.

 Ahsoka's hands lifted, sliding along the sides of his face and then over his scalp, testing the shorn bristles of his hair with a fascination and intensity he'd never seen. Dropping his head obligingly, he nipped at the triangle of flesh visible halfway between her collarbone and breasts before pressing a soft kiss on the mark.

 Her fingers traveled over his head, touching, testing, caressing as she took in the new sensations. She ran firm fingertips down the curves of his skull, full hands cradling it gently before curling into points to drag her nails from the top of his head down to the base.

 Rex closed his eyes, leaning into the surprisingly evocative touch. He could picture those small fingers sliding over his skin, caressing his back and buttocks; feel the bite of her nails as she gently scratched him, marking him,  _claiming_ him as hers. He swallowed hard, biting back a groan as she gently ran her nails over his scalp again, unable to stop the shiver that accompanied the motion.

 She stilled, her hands staying where they were, her whole posture suddenly uncertain. "Rex?"

 He lifted his head to meet her gaze. "It's okay," he assured her with a strained smile. "An unexpected... pleasure is all."

 She urged him upwards, tilting her head for his kiss which he promptly obliged, pressing her back, up the bed, drawing his lower half away from hers as he braced one knee firmly on the edge and against the apex of her thighs. Her whole body reacted to the move with a shudder and a jerk, riding his thigh as her hips undulated against the contact. Rex broke it, knowing he'd lose control far too quickly if it continued, and urged her further back and up until they were fully prone, only their feet dangling off the side.

 Ahsoka suddenly frowned, shifted, reaching behind her, and pulled his datapad from beneath her shoulder. Their eyes locked and they shared a laugh, Rex reaching over to take it. Ahsoka held it away, drawing him in, and claimed a kiss for her trouble before giving up her token. Rex broke the contact, rolling away to place it out of the way on his nightstand before turning back to face her.

 She lay mostly on her back, near the wall, his chest and left leg pressed tightly against her side, her fingers toying with the waistband of his fatigues, drawing small circles on his abs just above the jut of his still covered erection. Their eyes locked and her fingers stilled.

 Lowering his head slowly, turning into her, pressing her hand tightly against the planes of his stomach as a consequence, her arm flush against his chest, he used one hand to brace himself as his lips touched hers. Flush, one leg slid between hers, parting them ever so slightly as he half covered her where she lay. His lips moved almost leisurely, using his tongue and teeth to draw out the sensations even as his free hand began to explore.

 It touched her neck, undoing the line of nearly invisible clasps along the side and down over one shoulder that held her top together. It drew the fabric down, brushing his tanned flesh against hers. His calloused finger tips were rough on her skin and she shivered, the hand against his stomach flexing, the very furthest reach of her fingers brushing against the tip of him.

 His muscles clenched as he broke the kiss, sliding his lips along the side of her jaw to nuzzle where her montrals met her face. She shuddered, a miniature echo of convulsions spreading through her form with the action and he did it again, making her gasp his name, her fingers curling into a fist low on his stomach. A grin crossed his lips as he did it a third time and then left the area, following the path of his hand.

 Ahsoka tilted her head back, barring her neck to him in an unconscious gesture of surrender and supplication and his lips came down deliberately, using his teeth to gently bit the smooth column before he moved to where her neck met her shoulder, his lips caressing the sensitive skin before following the line of her clothing downward.

 The fabric slid between them, brushing against his chest even as he slid it from hers with a deliberate sweep of his hand. She arched her back to pull the fabric free and it pooled around her stomach and hips where he left it.

 Rex heard Ahsoka whimper as he came back to her breast, glancing up to meet her half-lidded, heavy gaze as she watched him, his finger tips brushing against the swollen nubbin of flesh before flicking it with a single, deliberate lash of his tongue.

 Her hands fisted in his sheets for a brief moment and, thus encouraged, he drew the quivering tip into his mouth. Her body bowed off the bed, pressing her breast further into his kiss as he flicked her with his tongue, his free hand having grasped the lekku closest to the wall. As his mouth feasted at her breast, his hand ran with firm, sure strokes up and down, his fingers finding a distinctive pattern of veins along the surface and tracing them with the barest scrape of his short nails, making her cry out. 

 He stilled, lifting his head, wondering if he’d erred, except Ahsoka lay in a quivering mess beneath him, her hands having tangled in his covers, keeping her immobile, blood on her lip from where she’s obviously bitten herself.

 “R _ex_ …”

 His name was a plea and a demand all at once, her legs shifting restlessly along his, the friction of the fabric against his skin far more sensuous than it had any right to be. He’d never view his fatigues the same way again.

 “Pl _ea_ se…”

 He scraped his nails experimentally along the vein he’d found in her lekku, up towards where they connected with her montrals, and she let out a soft gasp-mewl he’d never heard before, her whole body tensing, bowing just as when he'd suckled her breast, leaving her trembling in his arms with unmitigated tension.

 Reluctantly releasing the firm flesh, he pressed a kiss to her breast once more, the under curve of it, before shifting, sliding down her body, the hand against his stomach flexing, as if to grab and stop him, but caught in the covers. He ignored her breathless urgency, pressing her hips back to the bed when they lifted to undulate against his thigh, delighting in her choked moan as her head tossed in denial.

 It was body language he had no trouble reading; she wanted to move, and he wasn't letting her just as much as she wasn't letting herself. Caught. Helpless. At his mercy. Not a normal state of affairs for his feisty partner.

 Taking advantage of having her pinned, he eased down her body to explore the toned flesh of her abdomen, unable to resist nuzzling her belly button, and inhaling the heady scent that had completely taken over his senses. Musky with a hint of spice, this close to the source of her desire, his head was starting to spin and his mouth went dry.

 He wanted to taste her; would she let him?

 Swallowing hard at the image  _that_  evoked, his erection now pressing into her lower leg as he shifted once more, drawing her jerkin down, over her hips to expose her small clothes and then about her upper thighs; she'd foregone her leggings in coming to find him and he nipped at the top of her thigh, right below the edge of the scrap of fabric left covering her.

 "R _ex_!" His name was a desperate plea on her lips, her body jerking in reaction, and he pressed one forearm firmly across her hips to hold her in place.

 "You're... you... I can't...ple _ase_!"

 He took it as encouragement to continue, nipping at her small clothes, grasping them in his teeth with an experimental tug.

 Ahsoka went still, her breathing hard, hitching as he did it again, as if waiting for him to continue."More," she urged as he drew them down and away, quickly losing patience with his teeth as her head tilted backwards, her body coiled tighter than the spring-loaded trigger in his deece.

 They bunched around her knees and were promptly ignored as the scent of her arousal overpowered him. His head came down, his tongue flicking out to taste her, the spicy, tangy exotic flavor that was her, burning against his taste buds. It was a tease; a tantalizing glimpse of the feast that waited him; he wanted more.

  _"Rex!"_

 He moved closer, pressing his lips to her inner thigh even as he spread her quivering flanks to seat her close to his face.

 "What... Is that ..." she'd tensed but her muscles were unable to resist the steady pressures he exerted until she could do little but wait.

 Pressing his lips to the inside of her thigh, he didn't linger as he deliberately slid upwards, using his hands to keep her from retreating, he glanced up to meet her gaze, seeing the trepidation within them, but powerless to stop himself. He'd been  _dreaming_  of this since he'd tasted her essence on his fingers during their encounter on Kiros.

 Their gazes locked, he dipped his head, pressing an intimate kiss to the vanguard of her core. He didn't take his eyes from hers as he tasted her for the first time, his tongue tracing the outline of her sex, across the swollen lips, delving ever so slightly into the very heart of her and Ahsoka's head fell back once again.

  _"Rex..."_

 This time her throaty tone held encouragement, wonder, as if she couldn't believe what was occurring and was now loathe to stop him. Her arms quivered and then collapsed as she fell back to the bed with a gasp.

 Their eye contact broken, Rex applied himself to learning her most intimate secrets with his mouth, savoring the flavor of her desire as he explored the Togrutan physiology that was so different from that of a human – yet so similar The outer lips of her sex were similar, swollen and sensitive, protecting the entrance to her innermost intimate self. Except for right now when they had pulled back in anticipation for the final act, barring her to him, removing any impediment, any obstacle that would prevent him from claiming her as his own.

 He groaned softly, flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh, pressing his mouth completely against where she was willing and waiting, his tongue sliding around the edges of her core. Then, he tasted her fully. Drunk her in, solidifying the hold she had on him in those moments, the intimate kiss drawing her forward and up into his mouth as he caressed her deeply.

  She writhed above him on the bed, thrashing, nearly incoherent save for his name.

 Reluctantly drawing away, leaving her a panting, quivering mess more so than before, but still as of yet unsatisfied, Rex tugged her jerkin and small clothes down and off, tossing them away as he gained his feet to stand at the end of the bed; at her feet.

 "N-now y-you, Rex."

 His gaze shot to hers. He was painfully hard, easily visible through his fatigues and her gaze was fastened where he strained against the fabric. She visibly swallowed before cocking her knees, parting her legs further and, having freed herself from the confines of the sheet, lifted herself on one arm before stretching the other towards him in silent invitation.

 That small action was all it took.

 Shucking his fatigues with indecent haste, he was sliding between her legs and into her arms moments later, skin sliding upon skin, his lips driving her back and down as his hips aligned with hers in a echo of the near intimacy they'd already shared. The length of him pressed against her throbbing core as her nails raked across his back, her hips lifting to slide her tender flesh across his.

 It was almost his undoing.

 He let out a hiss, clenching his teeth as he fought for control. "Ah _so_ ka-!"

 Her nails dug into his skin as she moved restlessly, her eyes closed, her neck arched towards him; his for the taking. "Rex-"

 "Taylir su, cyar'ika," he pleaded hoarsely. " _Gedet'ye_!"

 She stilled beneath him, her eyes fluttering open, and it wasn't until he saw the glazed passion's underlying confusion that he realized he'd spoken anything but basic. She hadn't done as he'd asked because she'd understood him, but because she  _hadn't_.

 "Rex?"

 "Hold still," he repeated, this time in basic, having to think about his words as his body demanded the succor of hers, threatening to rebel with or without it.  _"Please."_

 Her fingers flexed on his shoulders as they trembled together, both struggling for control; he for the strength to continue as planned, she against the need to follow the instinctive demands of her body. Tilting his head forward, he touched his forehead to hers. Her fingers slid from his shoulders to his neck and once again to the back of his skull, her nails raking across sensitive skin

 Tilting his head, he kissed her. He tasted blood where she'd bitten her lips earlier, used his tongue to lave the injury even as he his weight off her with one arm while insinuating the other between them. Sliding it down her body to where her intimate kiss around the base of his shaft was threatening his control. Slipping between them with a groan, he eased two fingers into her body without hesitation or resistance.

 Feeling her, the way her muscles clenched around his fingers in warm, slick welcome drew his head away from hers with a ragged gasp; hers. Her eyes had darkened impossibly further, the chevrons on her montrals and lekku already varying shades of black.

 "Now," she demanded huskily, her hips bucking against his for friction, pushing his hand roughly against her and driving the back of his hand up and against his shaft. "Force, Rex;  _now_!  _Ple_ ase!"

 He obliged her, replacing his fingers with the blunt head of his painfully aroused self and, as she flexed her hips, his body merged partially with hers, making them both gasp. Their eyes locked as her finger nails bit into the skin at the back of his neck. Reaching up before she could draw blood, he pried her hands free before pinning them on either side of her head. He slid forward, the embrace of her inner self so tight, so constricting, he breathed her name, his hips jerking forward uncontrollably for a moment, settling him further, retreating and then sending him surging against her to seat himself fully within her eager, willing body.

 In that moment, they were both lost.

 Ahsoka's fingers curled around his, her nails digging into the backs of his hands as she gripped him tightly, her hips lifting to meet his as Rex withdrew and surged forward again. He claimed her with uncontrolled, almost frantic strokes, his ragged breathing an echo of hers as, what felt like bare heartbeats later, Ahsoka's whole body arched up off the bed in an undulation he wasn't expecting.

 The power of it was so unexpected he reacted without thinking, wrapping his arms about her without losing his grip on her hands, bowing her body backwards as she let out a guttural cry he quickly smothered with his mouth as he pinned her to him. One that was merged into his own as her body suddenly, after a moment of what had  _felt_  like instinctive rejection, curled up into his, her inner walls suddenly urging him forward, onward, drawing his body further into hers than before.

 They dropped back to the mattress of his bunk, his forearms taking their weight, her hands still pinned behind her as their lips parted. Her head tilted back in wordless appeal and his mouth touched her neck, his teeth gracing the tender, sensitized flesh only to dig in unintentionally when her inner muscles clenched with enough force to make him see stars. His hips flexed, forcing him deeper, allowing him to feel every fiber of muscle that gripped him in an impossibly tight hold, imprinting itself indelibly in the fibers of his body.

 Lights exploded behind his eyes as he suddenly reached the nirvana they'd been seeking, unaware even as his body betrayed him, that Ahsoka's had done the same, her skin plastered to his, her neck surging upwards, more fully into his mouth even as she cried his name on a ragged sob. The hot rush of her pleasure anointed him, baptizing his flesh in the acceptance and demand of hers.

 His head spinning, his sensitized cock still painfully erect thanks to the death grip her inner muscles had on him, reason and reality were slow to reassert themselves.

 Ahsoka's ragged breathing reached him first, her chest heaving, her nipples brushing against the hard muscles of his pectorals with every breath, every whimper. The firmness of her lekku brushing his arms. The tightness in the muscles of her neck in his mouth; the tang of blood, her blood, on his tongue, the scent of her filling his lungs with every flare of his nostrils.

 Lifting his head slowly, his jaw aching, he eased up on her neck, pressing apologetic kisses to the indents of his teeth where they'd dug in. His breathing echoed hers and she shuddered with every pass of his lips, making him stiffen, their bodies still intimately joined and unable to part.

 "Ahsoka."

 Her eyelids fluttered as he brushed another kiss on the already forming bruise on her throat and her arms flexed where they were pinned beneath them. Rex eased his hold, drawing her back and up, pulling her hands free before easing her back to the bed, her head on his pillow, her eyes heavy lidded and unfocused, still in the thrall of her body's response.

 Bracing his weight on his forearms, Rex pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, sucking in a sharp breath when she shifted, taking him with her before one hand shot down to pin her hip back to the bed and prevent it. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment as he struggled with the urge to pass out, his forehead dipping unconsciously to her chest.

 He'd read about Togrutan physiology but nothing had prepared him for this part of it. His skin was tingling, every flex, every twitch of her internal muscles, racing across his nerve endings like wild fire.

 His first clue to Ahsoka's return to lucidity was the feel of her fingers slowly brushing along his scalp, her finger tips lacking the urgency of her previous touch, the almost languid motion making him shiver with a strangled gasp. It was followed by a hesitant, nearly non-existent brush of her other hand across the new scar on his shoulder and down towards the middle of his back.

 "Rex?" Her voice was husky, raw and a tad hoarse but replete with satisfaction he couldn't help but echo. Lifting his head, he met her gaze and, as he did, her lips tugged into a small smile. "You okay?"

 He nodded, flinching when her muscles contracted, the novel sensation of being caught within her body, his a more than willing prisoner, almost too much when he caught the flicker in her eyes. Despite having satiated their mutual need, the desire for  _more_ lingered in the depths of her gaze.

"You," he told her with a shaky smile, "are going to kill me."

 "I hope not," she returned, her cheeky attitude rearing its head. "I rather like you just as you are."

 Rex's eyes fluttered half closed in a pleasure-pain reaction, his fingers flexing on her hip as her muscles flexed again, rippling from the base of where they were joined towards the tip, a wave of intensity it threatened to topple him. He knew, logically, her body was preparing to release his, but that didn't stop him from letting out a groan. "Ahsoka..."

 Her arms went around him, drawing him down to lay flush against her once more, her hand tugging his from her hip so she could wrap her thighs about his hips, anchoring them more firmly together as she touched her lips to the curve of his jaw.

 Shifting, rolling so they lay on their sides, Rex enveloped her tightly in his arms, waiting, unable to think clearly while they were still locked together, his chin on the down curve of her montrals on the top of her head.. Ahsoka's hands still moved in a soothing pattern over his scalp, murmuring softly to him in a language he didn't understand and he idly suspected, in the miniscule part of his brain that wasn't Ahsoka addled, that she was unaware of.

 They lay in silence, their breathing having nearly returned to normal by the time her body fully relaxed, releasing his with a suddenness that was almost as unnerving as being held captive. Their eyes locked and he eased his hips away from hers. She gasped, her hands clutching his shoulders spasmodically, his own breathing having an edge to it as he carefully withdrew from her body.

 "Rex-"

 He shook his head as her muscles flexed, as if to recapture him, and pulled free. Immediately, he pulled her close, tilting his head to press a kiss to her forehead even as he could feel his heart racing. Ahsoka curled close, twining her legs with his before she stilled in his arms. Her breasts were pressed to his chest with one of his arm wrapped tightly about her waist, the other curled under his pillow, supporting their heads. Ahsoka mimicked the posture, her lips brushing his chest.

 There was silence between them as his heart continued to race where she could undoubtedly hear it, and Rex was grateful for the time she gave him to recover; for the silence. It helped him focus, to calm his racing pulse, but did nothing to distract from the fact he was painfully,  _sensitively_  still ready for action. Or a repeat of that same action.

 “Rex?”

 Her hesitancy undid him and he exhaled softly, knowing she could feel every painful inch of him, and eased back. “I’m all right.”

 “Is it… I mean-”

 “No.” He chuckled softly, lifting the hand at her back to trail it down her spine, brushing against the lekku that was there and making her hiss. “And it’s as sensitive as you are right now, I think. So don’t move, okay?”

 “Okay.” She smiled at him. “You cheated you know.”

 “Cheated?”

 “You didn’t,” her eyes partially closed as he withdrew his hand back to her hip, unintentionally brushing the hypersensitive skin; he knew how she felt, “didn’t use your teeth.”

 He bent his head to press his lips to her for a brief, heartfelt kiss. “And I did most of the work.”

 She laughed softly, curling the hand at his back, her nails grazing his skin with deliberate intent at the base of his spine. “You took over.”

 Staring at her, he couldn’t resist. “Are you complaining?”

 “Never,” she told him with a secretive and sexy half smile. “But next time, you’re at my mercy.”

 “A regular day then?”

 Laughing without really laughing she leaned in and placed her head back on his chest. “Rex?”

 “Yes?”

 She paused, as if listening to the irregular beat of his heart before letting out a soft sigh and giving her head a fraction of a shake, her response a whisper. “Nothing.”

 But it wasn’t nothing, he could hear it in her voice. And he had a good idea what that ‘nothing’ was. Reaching above his head, he pulled the extra blanket from the end of it, snapping it out one handed and settled ling over them. While he was setting out the blanket, he rolled, making her grip tighten and sending a blazing series of pleasure pain shocks through his body.

 He blacked out for a moment.

 Ahsoka was lying on his chest, her chin on the back of her hands, watching him in concern when he came to, her fingers petting his chest with long, even circles. The blanket he’d thrown over them both lay with almost perfect precision down over her back, wrapping them in a cocoon of standard issue grey.

 They stared at one another for a moment before what he’d been intending to ask her came back to him. Lifting one hand, and ignoring the way is shook just ever so slightly, he ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. “Will you stay with me, Ahsoka?”

 She stared at him for a moment, a moment where he’d thought he’d erred on the cause for her concern, before the shy smile that crossed her lips, followed by a nod of her head, reassured him. She placed her head back on his chest and he saw her close her eyes. “Could get crowded.”

 “We’ll figure it out.”

 “We’ll need to hit the showers.”

 “They’ll be time before my shift.”

 “You sure?”

 “We’ll make time,” he assured her fervently.

 “A long shower?”

 “In the morning.”

 She sighed, her whole body seemingly to melt into his, the ridge of his still present, but thankfully fading, erection along her stomach, pressing into her with the motion. “Will you be able to sleep like… this?”

 “You’re worth it.” His arms tightened around her, one hand sliding up her back, across her lekku and over the back of her head to stroke the sensitized ridges of her montrals. It made her shudder, curling closer into his arms as he found a nerve center line near mid-skull, where her montals met her lekku, and began to absently massage it. “Once things… settle, I can’t think of a better way to spend the rest of the night than with you here in my arms.”

 His answer, when it came several long heartbeats of silence later, was her soft, even breathing as it feathered across his naked chest.

  _fin_


End file.
